Goldene Zeiten 4 "Execudet Order 614 - 47"
thumb|left|250px|"Implementing Order 614 - 47"thumb|250px|"Implementing Order 614 - 47" "Implementing" "Order 614 - 47" Einleitung: N'ach dem die Angriffe von DeeP Gore immer wieder Randgebiete trafen, die von den großen Zentren weit entfehrnt waren, sah sich der Orden von Mata Nui gezwungen etwas unternehmen zu müssen. Da er das was die Untergrund Gruppen unternahmen nicht wahr nahm. Helryx, die sich gerade von Brutaka getrennt hatte, flüchtete sich dadurch verstärkt immer tiefer in die Politik der Rache und Vergeltung. So das sie nur eine Lösung sah, die völlige vernichtung aller Mitglieder von Deep Gore. Besonders das der beiden Anführer. '''Z'eitgleich schickte der Geheime Rat die Abteilung von Metru Nui aus, um ebenfalls Licht in die Sache zu bringen. Zu diesen Beteidigten Toa zählen unteranderem Nikila, Scopi und dessen neue Schüllerin Lillidh. Auch Azusa, welche gerade erst ihre eigende Bestimmung erfüllt hatte beteidigt sich dabei Nikila bei der erüllung deren Bestimmung zu unterstützen. Das gestaltet sich als schwieriger als erwartet, denn nicht nur Deep Gore versucht Nikila daran zu hindern, denn sollte der Orden von Mata Nui die beiden Anführer von Deep Gore töten, wird Nikila nie ihre Bestimmung erfüllen können. Die Konferenz 'I'n Daxia herschte höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Immer mehr Abgeordnete aus dem allen Kontinenten des Universums reisten per Luftschiffe ein. Auch die 13 Senatoren des Senats von Olda Nui waren unter den Gästen. Diese Konferenz war von so einer wichtigen Bedeutung, das selbst sie persönlich dabei sein wollten. Der Senat von Olda Nui zeigte bei diesem Anlass auch die neue Matoraner Armee des Senats. Die Matoransoldaten der '''N S''' '''G, N'ew '''S'enats 'G'ard begleiteten die Senatoren zu deren persönlichen Schutz. Auch Dume hatte Metru Nui verlassen um mit seinen 4 Bezirksadmirälen an der Konferenz Teil zu nehmen. Dumes Elite Vahki der zweiten Generation weckten den Neid des Ordens ein wenig, denn Dume behielt die Pläne seiner '''T C''' '''V, T'erminatet '''C'lass 'V'ahki für sich. 'F'ast den ganzen Tag über mussten die Angestellten des Flughafens und der Ehrenunterkünfte im Akkord schufften um die Einteilungen der Gäste zügig und in geordneten Bahnen geschehen zu lassen. Allein das Gepäck der Senatoren und das deren Gefolges foderte der Logistik alles ab. Der ein oder andere Matoraner wurde blass vor Neid, als er sah, was die Angestellten des Senates besasen. Aber diese Gedanken vergingen rasch, wenn der Vorgesetzte wie eille gebot. Am späten Abend wahren alle Gäste und deren Gepäck an den Unterkünften wo sie sein sollten. Das Super Luxus Hotel in dem Dume und der Senat von Olda Nui untergebracht war, wurde nicht nur von den Vahki den Terminatet Class Vahki sondern auch von der New Senats Gard bewacht. Desweiteren hatte der Senat eigendes Personal mitgebracht, was für die 8 Tage das Hotel übernehmen werden sollte. 'D'ie Konferen begann am Morgen des zweiten Tages, mit Videoaufzeichnungen und Zeugenaussagen über die wenigen Schandtaten, welche wirklich von Deep Gore angerichtet worden waren. Darunter auch die Entführung von Vakama, bei der Trinuma fast getötet und ein viertel von Ta Metru zerstört worden war. Die Bilder wurden von Komentatoren begleitet, welche tragische Einzelheiten über den Grad der Schäden an den Gebäuden oder die zahl der Matoraner betonte, welche bei den Feuern und Explosionen ums leben gekommen waren. Auch wenn das alles sehr bedrückend war, merkten viele aber auch, das hier gewisse Fakten zu gunsten der Propaganda und Aufhetze nur wenig oder garnicht angesprochen wurden. 'D'er dritte Tag verging damit, dass Helryx persönlich eine Umfrage in die große Versammlung warf, die alle zu einem mehrere Minuten anhalten Schweigen brachte. Die Sprachlosigkeit traf besonders jene, die sich an das was vor sehr langer Zeit passiert war erinnern konnten oder es selbst erlebt hatten. Und so war schon jetzt klar, das einige dieser Foderung von Helryx nicht zustimmen würden. Die Anführerin des Ordens hörte wie ein leises und immer lauteres Gemurmel sich in der Konferenz ausbreitete. "Wer ist dafür?" fragte die erste Toa von ihrer Kanzel aus, "der möge die Hand heben." Die Toa blickte auf die Senatoren und hochrangigen Gäste. Keine Bewegungen waren zu sehen. "Wer ist dagegen?" fragte sie als nächstes. "Order 614 - 47" 'A'lle Hände der Anwesenden Mitglieder des Senats von Olda Nui schnellten in die Höhe. Als nächstes die Hand von Dume und seinen Bezirksadmirälen. Auch drei Mitglieder des Ordens hatten ebenfalls ihre Hände gehoben und stimmten somit gegen den Befehl '''"Order 614 - 47". Axonn, Brutaka und Trinuma erinnerten sich noch zu gut daran, was bei dem letzten Order Code 614 geschehen war. Sie hatten wieder die überlebenden Toa vor Augen, welche vor dem Koloseum standen zwischen den unzähligen zerstörten Vahki und ihren gefallenen Brüdern. Das der Orden von Mata Nui wieder eine "Order 614 " ausrief traf die drei knüppeldick. Sie wussten, wie schnell sich nur zwei Zahlen ändern brauchten um das Universum erneut ins Chaos zu stürzen. D'''utzende Hinweise über potenzielle Folgen dieser Order gingen ein, doch Helryx schien diese an sich gar nicht an sich heran zu lassen. Sie betonte immer und immer wieder nur, das Deep Gore mit aller nur denkbaren Härte bekämpft werden musste. Das diese '''Order 614 anfällig auf Mißbrauch war, schien der ersten Toa und Herrin des Ordens nicht sonderlich zu interresieren. So verblieb die Konferenz am dritten Tag nach wie vor ohne ein Ergebnis. Dies ägerte Helryx sehr, denn sie wollte die Angelegenheit schnell und efizient lösen. Stillschweigend hielt sie alle für Feige anstelle selbst noch mal über andere Lösungen nach zu denken. So beendete sie die Sitzung für heute. I'''m Flur begegnete sie Brutaka. "Hast du nichts aus dem Vorfall von früher gelehrnt?" fragte der Titan die Toa, "hast du das was mein Bruder angerichtet hat etwa vergessen?" "Nein!" antwortete Helryx, "Aber irgend etwas muss gegen Deep Gore getan werden." "Ok!" musste Brutaka zugeben, "das was bei Vakamas Entführung passiert ist, wahr schrecklich!" "Aber die anderen Vorfälle, die du angesprochen und propangiert hast, "fuhr der Titan fort, "sind nicht nachweißlich von Deep Gore ausgeführt worden!" Die Toa sah Brutaka an, "Vertraue mir!" "Ich weiß dass die '''Order 614 - 47 das richtige ist!" sprach Helryx weiter, "ich sehe keine andere Lösung." "Dann soll diese Lösung eine erste Folge haben!" sprach Brutaka entschlossen. "W'''as denn?" fragte Helryx verägert. "Axonn, Trinuma und ich werden uns und die Vahki unserer Divisionen der '''Order 614 - 47 nicht zur verfügung stellen," sprach der Titan. "Ach noch etwas," fuhr der Titan fort, "unsere Beziehung ist ab heute Beendet, mit einer Person, die eine neue Verfolgungswelle auslösen will kann ich nicht zusammen leben!" Traurig aber auch zornig schritt sie davon und kehrte Brutak, Axonn und Trinuma den Rücken zu. Aus einer Order 614 - 47 konnte schnell eine Order 614 - 15 werden, riefen die drei der Toa hinter her. Helryx ignorierte die Warnung und warf hinter sich die Tür ihres Büros zu. Order Codes Order: 6''' '''1 4''' - '''4 7''' '''Order: F'ind '''a'nd 'D'estroy - 'D'eep 'G'ore '''Order: 6''' '''1 4''' - '''1 5''' '''Order: F'ind '''a'nd 'D'estroy - 'a'll 'E'nemis Die Lanze '''10 Tage vor der Konferenz. Nikila, Nidihiki und Lariska eilten durch die Straßen von Olda Nui auf die Katedrale zu. Die Tür stand weit offen und schwarzer Qualm stieg aus der Tür. "Verdammt noch mal!" schrie Nikila, der es sehr wichtig war, schnellsten in der Katedrale zu sein. Die drei Toa rannten auf den Alltar zu. "Neiiinnn!" schrie Nikila entsetzt. Der Alltar war gewaltsam aufgebrochen worden und die Lanze von Olda Nui gestohlen. Nikila viel auf die Kniee und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Lariska und Nidihiki sahen sie fragend und sprachlos an. "Ich muss die Lanze einsetzten um meine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, "schluchtze Nikila, "ohne sie kann ich meine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen. Aus sicherer Entfernung sah eine Gestalt, die in einem langen schwarzen Mantel verborgen war die drei Toa. Besonders Nikila interresierte sie sehr, so traurig hatte sie die Toa noch nie gesehen, doch das war ihr in diesem Moment egal. S'ie musste Olda Nui sehr schnell verlassen, damit sie wieder rechtzeitig in Metru Nui sein konnte. Die Gestalt im Mantel stieg aus dem Fenster und sprang geschickt won Wasserspeier zu Wasserspeier bis sie den Auskuck auf den Marktplatz erreicht hatte. Sie blickte auf den stark belebten Wochenmarkt und sah noch mal wie Lariska, Nikila und Nidihiki auf das befestigte Gelände des Senats zuliefen. Auf dem Hof konnte die Vermumte sehen, das der Senat sich bereit für eine größere Reise machte. Sie schenkte dieser Sache keine größere Bedeutung mehr und sprang von dem Auskuck auf den Markplatz und rannte dem Stadtausgang von Olda Nui engegen. Nikila saß traurig neben Nidihiki der sie tröstete. Er versuchte das Leiden der Toa der Elektrizität zu verstehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so richtig. Denn er war ja ohne eine Bestimmung und konnte so gesehen tuen was er wollte. "'W'er wusste von der Lanze?" fragte Nidihiki bedrückt. "Deep Gore devinitiv nicht", antwortete Nikila beinahe Teilnahmslos, "es muss jemand sein, der oder den wir gut kennen." "Tuyet?" schoß es Nidihiki herraus, "hatte ihre Bestie vieleicht mal wieder übder den Toa gesiegt?" "Nein!" sprach Nikila, "wenn der Hunterseeker in Tuyet oder Takafu mal überwiegt, gehen sie in den Schattenwald und lassen ihre unbezwingbare Gier nach Protoplasma an den Zyglak aus!" "Zudem haben die beiden durch die schwarze Substanz schon lengst die Oberhand gewonnen, "fuhr Nikila fort, "der Hunterseeker ist für sie nur ein Werkzeug, ein sehr evizientes Werkzeug!" "Aber wer könnte sonst auch nur Ansatzweise an der Lanze intteresse zeigen?" hakte Lariska nach. "Jemand, 2schluckte Nikila leise, "der etwas gegen mich hat, der verhindern will das ich meine Bestimmung und ein glückliches Leben finde!" Lariska und Nikila sahen sich fragend an. Beweise in Gefahr '''Z'eitgleich zum 4 Tag der Konferenz. Scorpi rannte durch die Straßen von Daxia. Die Dunklen Jäger verfolgten ihn. Wo her wissen sie das ich die verdammte CD Rom besitzte, dachte der Toa wütend. Er musste sich beeilen denn die Daten auf dem Speichermedium könnten für die Konferenz von großer Bedeutung sein. Der Toa der Erde hatte sich verirrt und war zudem in eine Sackkasse gelaufen. Eher er sich vesehen hatte, waren die Dunklen Jäger, etwa 100 an der Zahl in eingeholt und den Ausgang verspeert. Scorpi steckte also in der Falle und hoffte das Nikila im bald zur hilfe eilen würde. Er war wütend und entäuscht über seine Schülerin Lillidh, die vor rund 13 Tagen einfach verschwunden war. Jetzt stand er hier alleine. Igni und der Rest waren in anderen Städten und suchten dort nach Beweisen. 'I'n einer anderen Gasse mühte sich Nikila gegen die Dunklen Jäger ab, irgend wer veriet diesen immer wo sich die Toa der Elektrizität gerade aufhielt. Nikila hatte darin sofort ein Chema erkannt. Der und die jenige trennte sie und Scorpi von einander und nutzte die Dunklen Jäger dafür geschickt als Werkzeuge. Nikila musste immer wieder daran denken, das dies oder dieser vieleicht auch die Lanze von Olda Nui gestohlen haben konnte. Einer der Dunklen Jäger brachte Nikila durch einen Fangschuß zu Fall und Nikila stürtzte zu Boden. Im Schatten der Littfassseule sah sie eine Toa stehen die sie gut kannte. "Hilf mir Lillidh!" schrie die Toa der Elektrizität, "Bitte helf mir!" Lillidh sah nur teilnahmslos zu. Die Dunklen Jäger umzingelten Nikila und nahmen sie fest. 'L'illidh schob sich wieder die Kaputze über die Kanohi und verfolgte die Dunklen Jäger mit ihrer Beute Nikila. Die junge Toa des Steins war neugierig, was man mit der Gefangenen anstellen würde. Die Dunklen Jäger verfrachteten Nikila unsanft in einen Käfig. Nidihiki wollte ihr helfen doch hatte es oberseten Gebot, das hatte der Geheime Rat und der Senat ihm aufgetragen, das Turaga Nakhil unversehrt zur Konferenz erscheinen würde, koste es was es wolle. Scorpi sah wie die Dunklen Jäger eine Gasse bildeten und einen mit einem Tuch abgedeckten Käfig herrein rollten. Der Toa erschrak als er Nikila in dem Käfig erkannte. Ihm fuhr es eiskalt über den Rücken. Er und Nikila waren veraten worden, aber von wem. "Wenn du uns das gibst, was wir wollen," sprach der Anführer der Dunklen Jäger Truppe, "geben wir dir das was du jetzt gerne haben möchtest!" Verrat hat seinen Preis! 'S'corpi zitterte vor trauer und wut. Nikila kniete 200 Meter vor ihm auf dem Boden. Je ein Dunkler Jäger stand links und rechts neben der Toa und richteten ihre Gewehre auf deren Hals. Scorpi wollte Weinen doch hielt ihm seine Pflichterfüllung davon ab. Würde er den Veräter in die Finger bekommen gnade diesem Mata Nui, dachte von zorn erfüllt. Ein anderer Dunkler Jäger feuerte ein Energie Netz auf Scorpi ab. Unter den Schmerzen die das Netz verusachte brach er zusammen und wahr nun noch wehrloser als zuvor. Von einem Dach aus beobachtete Lillidh die Szenerie und ihre Gefühle und Gedanken überschlugen sich, rotierten und rumorten in ihrem Kopf. Große Tränen liefen über ihre Kanohi als sie begriff was sie getan hatte. Sie sah wieder in die Sackkasse hinein und prüfte ob Nikila und Scorpi noch lebten. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, das der Toa den sie so liebte, ermordet wurde oder auf Zeit seines Lebens unglücklich. "'O'k!" sprach einer der Dunklen Jäger, "da du immer noch nicht bereit bist, nach zu geben!" "Müssen wir wohl etwas tuen, "fuhr dieser fort, "das deine Entscheidungen etwas erleichtert!" Scorpi und Nikila sahen sich in die Augen. Beide weinten leise. Doch es folgte kein Schuss. Der Dunkle Jäger mit dem Gewehr sackte tot zusammen. Ein riesige Lanze hatte ihn durchbohrt. Nikila nutze die Gunst der Sekunde und griff nach der Lanze und eilte mit dieser zu Scorpi. Dieser war immer noch unter dem Energie Netz gefangen. Dennoch sah er klar und deutlich das ein Gestalt in langem schwarzem Umhang mit den Dunklen Jägern kämpfte. Dieser Kämpfer war ein geschickter Atleht und verband schnelle, geschickte Bewegungen mit gezielten Messerstichen und Schnitten. Das Energie Netzt ließ nach doch noch immer konnte Scorpi es nicht aufbrechen. Nikila machte sich bereit Scorpi zu verteidigen doch ließ der unbekannte Kämpfer keinen Jäger nah an die beiden Toa heran. 'D'as Energie Netzt ließ nach und Scorpi rafte sich auf. Er wollte dem unbekannten Kämpfer helfen doch dieser schrie nur "Verrat hat seinen Preis!" Der Toa erkannte die Stimme und das tiefer schmerz und eine unvorstellbare traurigkeit in dieser lag. "Verrat hat seinen Preis!" fauchte die Stimme noch einmal, "und diesen muss ich jetzt bezahlen!" Scorpi erkannte das es jetzt wichtig war das die CD Rom in die Konferenz kam. Während der unbekannte Kämpfer weiter die Dunklen Jäger in Schach hielt, zogen sich Scorpi und Nikila mit der CD Rom und der Lanze von Olda Nui zurück. Aus der ferne hörten sie immer noch die Kämpfe. Auf ihrem Weg stießen sie auf Nidihiki. Dieser begleitete sie zum Konferenz Tagungs Zentrum von Daxia. Ablehnung 'S'corpi, Nikila und Nidihiki saßen erschöpft und erleichtert in ihren Sitzen und lauschten müde den Senatoren von Olda Nui oder dem Sprecher des Ordens von Mata Nui. Auf der riesigen Leihnwand erschienen die Daten die auf der CD Rom gespeichert waren. Ein breites Raunen ging durch die Menge und auch Helryx wurde still un nachdenklich. Sie musste sich einräumen, das sie ihre Thesen und Behauptungen noch mal überden musste. Deep Gore war an den weit über 89 Sabotage Akten nicht beteiligt. Helrix sammelte ihren Mut und die Worte in ihrem Kopf zusammen und schritt auf das Podest zu. "An alle hier Anwesenden!" sprach sie leicht verlegen, "auf Grund der Dinge die wir Gerade gesehen haben, sehe ich von der Order 614 - 47 ab!" "Diese Ereignisse müssen erneut und preziese untersucht werden!" fuhr Helryx fort, "damit so etwas, was mir beinahe passiert ist nicht noch mal passieren kann!" Der Ganze Saal jubelte ausser einem. Scorpi dachte über Lillidh nach, warum sie ihn und Nikila veraten und am Ende doch wieder befreit hatte. 'F'ehrn ab des Konferenzgeschens lag eine Toa alleine und unter Schmerzen umringt von erschlagenden Dunklen Jägern. Ich habe sie Veraten, sprach sie zu sich und habe dafür bezahlt. Mein Herz würde immer Leiden wenn ich sie bei ihm sehen würde. Lillidh weinte und malte sich eine erträumte Zukunft aus. Doch die Schmerzen holten sie aus dieser Traumwelt zurück in die Realität. Sie fragte sich was strafender währe, jetzt einzuschlafen und nie mehr die Augen öffnen oder immer zusehen, wie den, den man liebt und nie erreichen kann immer mit einer anderen zu sehen. Sie wollte sterben denn das was ihr Leben hätte Lebenswert gemach, war für sie unerreichbar weit. Sie schleppte sich auf eine etwas freier Stelle des Platzes und rollte sich mit letzter Kraft auf den Rücken. Sie sah den blauen Himmel von Daxia und begann stimmen zu hören. Stimmen die erstaunt klangen. Sie sammelte alle ihre letzten Kräfte und schrie laut und mit trauriger und schmerz verzehrter Stimmer "Scorpi vergib mir!" 'I'm Saal schien Scorpi etwas zu spüren, etwas zu hören was keiner um ihm herum wahrnahm. Ein letzter Schrei der aus vollem verzweifeltem Herz geschrieen wurde. Obwohl im Saale alles Jubbelten und vor Freude tanzten, fühlte er sich auf einmal nicht mehr wohl. Er musste raus, raus hier und sich Gewissheit verschaffen was es mit dem Schrei auf sich hatte. Ihm plagte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber er wusste nicht warum. Wie ein Film spielten sich seine Erinnerungen vor ihm ab und er erkannte was zu tun war. Er musste so schnell es ging Lillidh finden, bevor sie ihren Verletzungen erliegen würde. Den Verrat den sie gegen Ihn und Nikila verübt hatte musste man ihr verzeihen. Denn durch das Opfer ihrer Gesundheit, ihres Lebens hatte sie ihre Schuld 1.000 mal getilgt. Der Toa hörte in seinem Herz immer wieder den Schrei "Scorpi vergib mir!". Er wusste das man ihre Verletzungen heilen und ihre Gesundheit wieder herstellen konnte, doch die verletzung ihres Herzens, das konnten sie nicht heilen. Kleine Schwester 'E'r hatte alle Krankenhäuser von Daxia aufgesucht, den Kampfplatz akribisch durchsucht, doch von Lillidhs Körper fehlte je Spur. Scorpi weinte und er hoffte das er Lillidh noch lebend finden würde. Lillidh lag auf dem Rücken und sah die Wolken über ihr vorbei fliegen. Sie hoffte das niemand sie finden würde. Denn sie sah keine Chance mehr im Leben glücklich zu werden. Denn sie konnte nicht in Scorpis Herz einen Platz einnehmen. Mitlerweile sah sie alles immer schlechter und auch die Laute der Umgebung wurden undeutlicher. Die entlose Einsamkeit würde bald ein Ende haben sprach sie zu sich. Sie merkte das ihre Kraft bald zu ende ging und so wiederholte sie ein letztes mal den Satz "Scorpi, Scorpi vergib mir!" Dann schloss sie die Augen und spürte die Welt um sich nicht mehr. 'S'corpi hörte den Satz abermals doch diesmal war der Schrei real und nicht in seinem Herzen. Der Toa eilte in die Richtung aus der der Schrei geklongen hatte und fand die leblose Lillidh in ihrem eigenen Proplasma liegend. Er weinte bittere Tränen während er den Körper behutsam hoch nahm. "Wach auf, wach verdammt noch mal auf!" schrie er verzweifelt, "du darfts nicht gehen, nicht nachdem du dein Schuld beglichen hattest!" Der Toa weinte immer stärker, als er merkte das Lillidh auf seine Worte nicht reagierte. "Du bist nie eine Schlechte Schülerin gewesen," sprach der Toa bedrückt, "du warst nur anders und ich habe es nicht gesehen!" Scorpi rannte so schnell er konnte damit Lillidh an ein Lebenserhaltungssystem angeschlossen werden konnte. Ihr Körper war nahezu entkräftet. 'I'm Krankenhaus von Daxia bemühten sich die Ärtzte um das Leben der jungen Toa zu retten und obwohl die Maschine einwandfrei funktionierte, blieb die Kraft in Lillidh nur so schwach das der Körper nicht starb. Einer der Ärtze wandte sich an den Toa, "Wenn sie an etwas stirbt, dann an gebrochenem Herzen!" Scorpi hätte es eher erkennen müssen, wie verliebt Lillidh in ihm war, das hatte er ja auch aber, er hätte ihr früh genug sagen müssen, das sein Herz schon vergeben war. Aber dennoch hegte Lillidh in ihm Gefühle, die er lange vermisst hatte. Seine Gefühle sahen in Lillidh eine kleine Schwester. Doch auch das hatte er der jungen Toa nie gesagt. Nun war es zu späht. Er verlor das was er nie gehabt hatte, eine kleine Schwester. Er stant auf und rannte aus dem Krankenhaus in das Hotelzimmer in dem ihm Nikila empfing. 'S'chwerem Herzens und unter Tränen beschrieb er Nikila wie er Lillidh vorgefunden hatte und was der Arzt zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er gestannt auch die Geschwisterlichen Gefühle, die er Lillidh verschwiegen hatte. Beide Toa gingen zusammen wieder in das Krankenhaus. Lillidhs Zustand war eher schlechter geworden als besser, Nikila sah in den traurigen Augen der jungen Toa das sie Vergebung suchten. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Nikila in das Herz von Lillidh sehen und verstand wie sie innerlich in die Verzeiflung gelitten hatte bis es für sie keinen Ausweg mehr gab. "Ich vergebe dir Lillidh," sprach sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf die Stelle wo Lillidhs Herz lag, "wir können uns Scorpi nicht als die Gleiche Rolle an seiner Seite teilen!" Eine Träne rollte über ihre Kanohi, "aber in seinem Herzen ist noch Platz für eine kleine Schwester!". '''Während dieser Worte zeigten sich leichte Bewegungen der Herzensströme. Ein Fünkchen Lebenswille kam in Lillidh auf als sie die Worte von Nikila in sich aufnahm. Scorpi saß auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und hielt die Hand von Lillidh. "Ich hätte dir von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagen sollen, "weinte er leise, "ich habe dir nie gesagt, das ich in dir eine kleine Schwester gespürt habe." "Weist du!" fuhr er leise fort, "ich habe nie eine Schwester gehabt und daher wusste ich nicht wie ich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber verstehen sollte." "Bitte verlass mich nicht!" weinte Scorpi und umarmte die noch immer schwache Lillidh, "verlass mich nicht meine kleine Schwester!" Auf einmal war die Lust zu Leben und das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden wieder da und die Kräfte in Lillidh kehrten zurück. Einer der Ärtze trat in das Kranken Zimmer und lächelte. "So wie es aussieht," spracht der Artz, "wird unsere kleine Patientin durchkommen!" Epilog D'ie Order 614 - 47 konnte so gerade noch verhindert werden und der Orden von Mata Nui sah von seiner radikalen Maßnahme gegen Deep Gore ab. In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Senat von Olda Nui wurde eine Notfall Plan verabschiedet, der eine konkrete Reihe an Vorbereitungsmaßnahmen im Falle weiterer Sabotagen und Angriffe. Dazu gehörte unteranderem eine eindeutige Auswertung aller Details und Aussagen um weitere fatale Felheinschätzungen zu vermeiden. '''L'illidh erholte sich zwar wieder von ihren Verletzungen und fand auch wieder Lust am Leben, dennoch ist sie immer noch zu Schwach um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Kurz nach dem sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war, sprachen sie, Scorpi und Nikila ihre Probleme aus und behielten den Vorfall für sich. In Scorpis Leben gibte es jetzt zwei Frauen. Nikila seine Lebengefährtin und Lillidh seine kleine Schwester. '''Für Nikila beginnt jetzt der Wahre Alptraum. Jetzt liegt es an ihr, Memphista und Diabolus zu finden und das Gute in ihnen wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen. Etwas was nicht gerade infach und vor allem nicht ganz Ungefährlich ist. Fortsetzung folgt in: Goldene Zeiten 5 "Nikilas Dreams of death" Kategorie:Epos